Dear You
by CheshireBear
Summary: "Fue entonces cuando se encontraron y, si lo pensara ahora, la palabra milagro no le parecería tan absurda como en aquel día." / AU. / Próximamente lemon. / Varias parejas. / Adicciones, infidelidades y cosas turbias. (?)
1. Prólogo

Ha sido inevitable escribir **G**am**K**at. **IM NOT SORRY.**

**Pareja:** Pues eso, **G**am**K**at yay~~ **Gamzee**x**Karkat**. Aunque probablemente habrá _otras parejas_ para que sufráis y esas cosas que me gustan hacer.

**Advertencias:** Por supuesto, es un **AU**~~ Está claro que habrá **lemon** porque sino mi vida no tendrá sentido. (?) Puede que haya temas de **droga**, **maltrato**, **marginación** y cosas **angst**. Sólo quiero haceros sufrir.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de ~~***Andrew Hussie***~~ que es un _putísimo_ extraño. **hOnK :o)**

_Disfrutad~~_

* * *

Corría tan rápido como podía, desesperado, bajo la helada y cruel lluvia invernal. Sentía la escasa ropa empapada y el cabello negro pegado a la cabeza por el agua, pero no le importaba. Tenía que huir todo lo lejos que pudiera de esa casa a la que por nada del mundo llamaría _hogar_.

Así que corría y corría con la cabeza gacha, sin saber a dónde se dirigía, sin pensar en nada. Fue entonces cuando se encontraron y, si lo pensara ahora, la palabra milagro no le parecería tan absurda como en aquel día.

En su imparable carrera,de repente se chocó de frente contra algo que, al alzar la cabeza, reconoció como un altísimo... ¿payaso? Ni siquiera le importó porque pensaba seguir corriendo, pero al haber sido obligado a parar, se dio cuenta. No tenía a dónde ir, no tenía dinero, ni ropa, ni absolutamente nada.

Sólo escuchaba su propia respiración desbocada y el continuo sonido de las gotas de agua contra el asfalto gris y mojado.

El payaso le miraba con unos ojos violáceos llenos de curiosidad bajo su capucha. Por alguna razón, Karkat no pudo aguantarlo más y se echó a llorar, agarrándose de aquel inquietante desconocido.

Tal vez con suerte era una especie de psicópata asesino que acabaría con su vida.

Sin decir una palabra, el payaso cogió en brazos al adolescente que había encontrado bajo la lluvia. Se metió en un portal cercano, subió las escaleras y entró en un apartamento del segundo piso.

El payaso lo dejó en un sofá algo viejo y se bajó la capucha, dejando ver que en realidad sólo era un chico con la cara pintada. Karkat no dejaba de temblar, pero ya había asumido que ese puto loco iba a matarle o algo por el estilo.

—Rápido. —Dijo con un susurro ronco, llamando la atención del desconocido.

—Tranquilo, tío. —Respondió él mientras entraba por una puerta.

Karkat suspiró y miró al suelo. ¿Ya iba a acabar todo? Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

"_Por fin._"

Entonces algo le cayó encima de la cabeza, algo suave, blanco y con olor a suavizante. Una toalla. El mayor empezó a secarle la cabeza sin demasiado cuidado y después volvió a desaparecer por otra puerta.

Karkat no entendía nada. Se supone que iba a matarle, pero en cambio le daba una toalla y volvía de la cocina con una taza humeante que después pudo comprobar que era chocolate caliente.

—¿Estás mejor, bro? —Preguntó el alto chico, quitándose la chaqueta mojada y tirándola por el suelo.

Él no contestó, estaba contemplando con sus rojizos ojos la piel tatuada del payaso. A pesar de estar en pleno invierno, debajo de la chaqueta que se acababa de quitar sólo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver gran parte de su torso. Parecía una estrella del rock o algo así, tan tatuado, tan lleno de piercings y con aquella pintura extraña en su cara.

El payaso sacudió la cabeza y Karkat sintió algunas gotitas de agua chocar contra su mejilla, pero siguió callado.

—Me llamo Gamzee. ¿Y tú? —Sonríe ampliamente, como si no pasara nada y se sienta a su lado.— Oh tío, mira cómo me estás dejando el sofá, hijo de puta.

Karkat frunció el ceño. Ese tío se estaba pasando de amistoso o... o lo que fuera. No pensaba contestar a sus preguntas, pero sí se bebió con avidez el chocolate caliente que le ofreció. No era tan idiota como para negar comida cuando probablemente le escasearía en los próximos días.

—Parece que te hayas metido en una putísima pelea. —Gamzee alzó la mano e intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero el menor se apartó, huraño.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Preguntó al fin con un hilo de voz.

—No sé, ha sido un puto milagro. —Al decir aquello, le mostró una gran sonrisa. Karkat se dio cuenta de que también tenía un piercing en la lengua.— ¿No crees?

—Claro que no. —Intentaba ver las reales intenciones de ese tío tan raro, pero no vio sombra de mentira en sus ojos morados. Aun así, él no creía que la gente hiciera cosas buenas porque sí.— Joder, en serio, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Te puedes quedar aquí, mejor amigo.

—Qué... ¿mejor amigo? ¿Estás de coña? —Karkat cada vez se cabreaba más y más. Aquello era surrealista.

—No, en serio, lo juro. —Levantó una mano para darle más credibilidad a su juramento.

Karkat se levantó del sofá, enfadado. Aquel estúpido con la cara pintada no sabía nada y se estaba burlando de él. Seguro que era sólo un pedófilo y aquel chocolate caliente llevaba alguna droga para dormirlo, así que lo mejor sería estar fuera de allí si no quería ser violado por ese Gamzee.

Pero la curiosidad le pudo.

—Dices que me puedo quedar aquí. —Repitió mirando al payaso con desconfianza.

—Sí. —Le mostró de nuevo una sonrisa despreocupada.

—No me conoces de nada.

—Porque tú te niegas a responder mis putísimas preguntas.

—Me... me llamo Karkat. —Se volvió a sentar en el sofá, cohibido por la situación.— Y... bueno, me he escapado de casa.

—Te entiendo, bro.

—¡No, no me entiendes! —Le gritó Karkat de repente, sorprendiendo al mayor.— No sabes por toda la mierda que he tenido que pasar, no lo sabes...

El moreno empezó a recordar la última paliza de su madre. Todos los arañazos, empujones, golpes y tajos que le había propinado con diferentes utensilios. Todo el dolor. No pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo, como si estuviese solo.

Sin embargo, aquella vez sí que había alguien con él. Gamzee se levantó del sofá y desapareció durante unos segundos. Karkat le ignoraba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese todo su sufrimiento. Entonces el mayor volvió y empezó a cantar.

De repente su voz sonaba suave y agradable, combinada deliciosamente con una guitarra acústica. Karkat poco a poco dejó de sollozar sólo para poder escuchar la dulce canción de Gamzee. Él le sonrió al ver que ganaba su atención.

A pesar de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas palidísimas del moreno, ahora estaba prestando atención al otro chico, que cantaba sólo para él.

Cuando acabó, sólo se escuchaba el incesante golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas.

Gamzee le miró, risueño, como siempre parecía estar.

—De verdad es un milagro que te haya encontrado. —Añadió, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño chico.— Te tienes que quedar aquí porque es el putísimo destino.

—Tengo dieciséis años. —Musitó Karkat como respuesta, como si aquello fuera una prueba definitiva de que no podía quedarse allí.

—¿Y qué? —Fue la respuesta de Gamzee. Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del otro, soltó una carcajada.— _Honk_.

Entonces Karkat supo que tenía que quedarse allí. Si a Gamzee le daba igual y era un adulto -_tal vez_- responsable, ¿por qué iba a tener que importarle a él?

Con esa idea en mente, simplemente aceptó sin saber que aquello sí que fue un putísimo milagro.

* * *

Que conste que esto es un prólogo y que en realidad no me acaba de gustar (?) Pero es para darle un principio; la historia en si no está en esta línea temporal, sino un año después de esto.

Nos vemos en el próximo~~ ´w`)


	2. Capítulo 1

Karkat intenta por centésima vez limpiar a fondo aquella pocilga que se hace llamar casa. La cocina es fácil porque desde que él llegó, prácticamente es el único que entra, pero el resto de la casa es otra historia...

El baño está lleno de botes de pintura para la cara vacíos, el salón siempre está revuelto y hay hasta dibujos por las paredes, el suelo de toda la casa está lleno de bebidas energéticas,... por no hablar de la habitación de Gamzee.

Es sábado, pero Karkat no tiene miramientos y entra en la habitación del mayor, abriendo la persiana y dejando entrar la luz de la mañana.

Gamzee se queja y mete la cabeza bajo la manta de su cama.

—Levántate de una vez. —Gruñe el moreno, estirando de la manta y destapándole.

—Oh, tío... —Gime Gamzee, haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

Abre poco a poco sus ojos morados y observa al menor, que tiene la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si estuviese avergonzado.

Gamzee se incorpora y se mira a si mismo mientras se rasca la cabeza. Deduce que lo único que puede hacer sentir incómodo al joven es que va sin camiseta y... ¿tal vez su nuevo piercing en el pezón izquierdo?

—No he dormido casi, te lo juro. —El mayor baja los pies al suelo y aparta unas cuantas latas vacías.

—Porque no dejas de beber esa mierda que te hace quedarte despierto durante días y días. —Karkat intenta mirarle a la cara, pero los ojos van directos a la nueva estupidez de Gamzee.— Eso se te está inflamando.

—Qué va. —Sabe al instante que habla del anillo nuevo en su pezón. Lo toca con un dedo y se queja al sentir un dolor punzante.— Mierda, tienes razón, hijo de puta.

—Si es que siempre igual. —Refunfuña el chico de ojos rojizos, acuclillándose a los pies del mayor mientras reúne todas las latas vacías del suelo para tirarlas.— Ojalá se te infecte y te tengan que amputar el pezón.

—¿Me lo curarás? —Pregunta Gamzee, indiferente a las quejas de Karkat.

—Por supuesto que no. —Cuando alza la cabeza para mirarle, ve que el mayor vuelve a tocarse el piercing con expresión de sufrimiento. Se levanta con rapidez del suelo y le quita la mano de ahí.— ¡Idiota, estate quieto! Voy a por el botiquín. Mierda, es que a quién cojones se le ocurre...

Sale maldiciendo de la habitación, como siempre. Situaciones como aquella se han vuelto una rutina irritante, pero muchísimo mejor que la que sufría en su casa anterior, con su madre.

A pesar de que Gamzee es un maldito irresponsable y no logra entender cómo no ha muerto en sus largos veinticinco años, es la persona más importante para él.

Trastea un poco en los armarios del baño hasta dar con el blanco botiquín de primero auxilios, que está más vacío de lo que estaría si perteneciese a una casa con gente normal.

Cuando vuelve a entrar en la habitación, sigue con sus injurias.

—Gracias, mejor amigo. —Le sonríe radiante Gamzee, haciendo que Karkat baje la mirada con vergüenza.

—De mejor amigo nada. —Murmura, abriendo la caja blanca y buscando algún desinfectante.

Karkat hace tiempo que se acostumbró a las cicatrices del rostro de Gamzee y por eso ya no les presta atención, pero cuando éste sonríe y los surcos se hacen más visibles, a veces es imposible no mirar.

Nunca le ha preguntado qué le causó esas heridas, pero cuando se conocieron, ya las tenía. Tampoco es como si le importase... sólo es pura curiosidad. O eso se dice él. Pero si Gamzee no ha dicho nada al respecto, es mejor no preguntar.

—No te muevas. —Ordena el pelinegro, arrodillado de nuevo frente a su compañero de piso, con un algodón empapado de mercromina en la mano.

—¿No es mejor la saliva? —Gamzee le agarra por la muñeca, mirando con desconfianza el algodón.— No me fío de esas putísimas mierdas. Son como droga.

—¿Tú me hablas de drogas? ¿Con todas estas latas vacías alrededor? —El más pequeño le mata con la mirada de sus ojos rojizos, pero sólo consigue una sonrisa pilla del otro. Entonces se da cuenta— Espera... ¿qué cojones estás insinuando?

—Yo no me llego.

Gamzee saca la lengua con su piercing morado, como si intentara llegar así a su nuevo pendiente, pero, obviamente, no lo consigue. El menor observa la escena con incredulidad. No puede estar pidiéndole lo que cree que...

—Chúpamelo. —Pide como si fuese algo normal, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos morados.

—¿Qué puto problema en la cabeza tienes que tener para creer que voy a hacer eso? —Logra decir Karkat, arqueando una ceja.

—¿No quieres? —El mayor utiliza un tono de voz sorprendido, como si fuese una respuesta extraña.

—¡Claro que no! —Grita, apoyando las manos en las rodillas del otro para levantarse.

—Pero duele. —Apoya las manos en los hombros de su amigo, impidiendo que se levante. Él le mira enfadado -_algo normal_- pero poco a poco va frunciendo más la nariz hasta que suspira.

—Joder, en serio... —Bufa Karkat, rodando los ojos.

Intenta evitar a toda costa ese tipo de contacto con Gamze porque... porque no es homosexual. Eso. No es homosexual y hacer ese tipo de cosas es algo extraño.

Aun así está nervioso. Sube un momento la cabeza y se encuentra con la fija mirada de Gamzee, que sacude un poco la cabeza para quitarse un mechón negro de los ojos. Tiene el pelo revuelto, pero aquello sólo le hace mucho más atractivo.

"_Mierda, deja de pensar esas cosas en momentos como éste_" se dice Karkat a si mismo, relamiéndose antes de acercarse aún más al pecho ajeno, dispuesto a llevar a cabo aquella estupidez y olvidar rápidamente el asunto.

Ve de cerca los tatuajes del mayor, que le empiezan en el cuello y bajan por su brazo izquierdo, cubriéndolo entero; también se extienden por sus costillas hasta la cadera y parte de la espalda. Eso junto a la cantidad creciente de piercings que decoran su cuerpo le hacen parecer algún tipo de fetichista de las agujas.

Karkat cree que todos aquellos anillos y dibujos en la piel son una estupidez. También cree -_muy en el fondo_- que hacen de Gamzee un tío completamente irresistible.

Cuando al fin sus labios rozan la piel ajena el mayor coloca una de sus grandes manos en la nuca de Karkat, instándole a que continúe. Él mueve la lengua con timidez, apoyando las manos en el firme vientre desnudo de Gamzee y nota al instante cómo este se estremece.

Entonces sin previo aviso, el mayor se inclina hacia abajo a la vez que estira del pelo negro de Karkat hacia atrás y le besa.

Tarda un segundo en reaccionar, pero cuando se da cuenta de la situación, le empuja y se aparta, jadeando.

—Q-q-qué coño... —Karkat se pasa el reverso de la mano por los labios, rojo hasta las orejas. Está apoyado en la pared, mirando casi asustado al otro.— ¿¡Por qué coño haces otra vez esto!?

—Karkat, tío... —Se levanta de la cama, pero entonces el menor huye de la habitación tan rápido como puede.

Gamzee suspira y vuelve a sentarse en la cama, sabiendo que es inútil seguirle cuando escucha la puerta de la calle cerrarse con un fuerte golpe.

De repente en la calle parece hacer calor a pesar de que es febrero. Bueno, más que nada donde tiene calor es en la cara y sabe que tiene las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y rabia. Ese estúpido payaso... lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Ha vuelto a cruzar la línea que Karkat ha tardado tanto en dibujar.

Aunque él cree que está caminando, casi parece que esté corriendo. Con la cabeza gacha y pisando con fuerza todos los charcos que se encuentra en el feo asfalto gris. Aún tiene en la boca el sabor extraño del nuevo piercing; sabor a acero, a sangre.

Karkat tenía la esperanza de que aquellas estupideces del mayor se acabarían cuando éste empezó a salir con un tal Tavros. Casi siempre está fuera de casa y pasa muchas noches fuera, con ese tío que, por alguna razón, Karkat odia.

Ni siquiera conoce al chico, pero lo detesta por el solo hecho de tener a Gamzee fuera de casa tanto tiempo, tantas noches...

"_Pero no me importa, mejor solo que mal acompañado._"

Alza la cabeza y ve que el cielo está despejado. A pesar de eso, el sol es frío y probablemente tarde en secar los charcos del suelo. Karkat logra distraerse un rato pensando en cosas banales como el tiempo pero al final acaba regresando a lo mismo.

—No es amor. —Dice en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño y hundiendo más las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera.— No me gustan los tíos, joder.

Pero aun así, Karkat sigue recordando la forma en la que se le ondula el pelo negro a Gamzee, lo bien que le sientan los tatuajes en su delgado cuerpo, la forma en la que le caen los pantalones por las caderas, dejando ver más de lo que deberían...

Casi se pega una bofetada para quitarse de la cabeza todo aquello.

"_Porque no es amor. No es amor. __**No**__ es amor, joder._"

* * *

Siento haber tardado en escribir esto, que encima es super corto pero :_D

Me ha costado encontrar un camino para llevar este fanfic... no sé si me entendéis (?) Quiero decir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y quería escribirlas todas a la vez, así que me tuve que calmar y pensarlo seriamente. Al final salió un primer capítulo un poco demasiado uh... ¿_caliente_? (?)

Bueno, como sea. Sólo quería disculparme por haber tardado en escribir y también decir que si habéis visto **S**ekaiichi **H**atsukoi, os sonará de algo el comportamiento _tsundere_ de Karkat XD (?)

Nos leemos en el próximo, _sweeties_~


	3. Capítulo 2

La tarde está muriendo para dejar paso a la fría noche, pero ellos siguen en la calle, caminando en silencio mientras miran el vaho que sale de sus labios. Acaban de salir del cine, de ver una de esas comedias románticas que tanto le gustan a Karkat. Así es como debería ser pero, como siempre, el chico de ojos bermejos no se siente realmente bien.

—Al final era otra de esas estúpidas películas que tanto te gustan, eh. —Comenta su acompañante, haciendo que Karkat gire la cabeza para mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.— Malísima.

—Cállate, ha estado bien. —Defiende él, aunque sin mucho ánimo. La persona que le acompaña se da cuenta de ese tono y le coge la mano, sobresaltándole.— Terezi, qué...

—¿Te molesta? —Pregunta la chica de cabello castaño, observándole por encima de sus extrañas gafas rojas y sonriéndole de lado.

—No. —Dice tal vez demasiado brusco, mirando al frente y escondiendo la boca en la bufanda que rodea su cuello.

A pesar de que Terezi y él son como pareja, aquel tipo de situaciones le resultan un poco violentas. Le resulta agradable pasar tiempo con ella, pero cuando se acerca tanto a él... Karkat cree que es porque no le gusta el contacto con la gente en general, pero no está seguro del todo.

De repente Terezi le suelta la mano y al alzar la cabeza comprende, irritado, el porqué de este acto.

Justo de frente se acercan un par de chicos que comparten clase con ellos. Karkat frunce el ceño cuando se paran para saludarles.

—¡Hola, Dave! —Dice demasiado alegre Terezi, sonriéndole ampliamente.— ¿Dónde vais?

—Estoy acompañando a éste a casa. —El rubio señala con una cabezada a su acompañante, que por alguna razón se altera.

—No es que necesite que me acompañe, es que es un pesado. —Aclara rápidamente John, arrugando la nariz después.

—Qué nenaza, Egbert. —Le suelta Karkat, molesto por el encuentro.

—¡Que yo no quería que me acompañase!

—¿Pero de dónde venís? —De repente la chica parece sospechar algo mientras sus ojos verdosos van de un chico al otro, ignorando a Karkat.

—De mi casa. —Dave contesta con tranquilidad, pero de nuevo el Egbert parece nervioso.

—Estábamos haciendo cosas. —Todos miran a John y él sacude la cabeza, avergonzado.— ¡De clase, cosas de clase!

—¿Ahora se le llaman "_cosas de clase_"? —Pregunta el Strider, arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa delatora. El ojiazul se pasa una mano por la cara.

—Pues nosotros venimos de una cita. —Explica Terezi con la barbilla alta, cogiéndose del brazo de Karkat.

—En realidad hemos ido al cine a ver una película. —Gruñe Karkat, sabiendo que la castaña sólo intenta poner celoso al rubio de gafas oscuras. Siempre ha sido así.

—Eso es una cita. —Puntualiza ella, quisquillosa.

—Bueno, pues pasadlo bien. —Dave les vuelve a sonreír y se despide con la mano.— Vamos, Jehn.

—Deja de llamarme así. —Se queja John, siguiéndole.

Cuando siguen su camino, se escucha la voz angustiada de John hablándole a Dave, que se ríe entre dientes, pero Karkat no intenta prestarles atención. Se ha cabreado por el comportamiento de Terezi.

Pero no le sorprende, porque ya sabe que a ella en realidad le gusta ese niño guay... el cual se ve de lejos que está colado por el cuatrojos de John. Es hasta gracioso. ¿Cómo puede estar Terezi tan ciega como para no verlo?

Siguen su camino en completo silencio y sin ningún contacto hasta que llegan frente a la casa de Terezi. Ella se gira y contempla el rostro pálido de Karkat con seriedad.

—¿Nos vemos en clase? —Le sonríe ella, acercándose un poco más a él.

—Sí, claro. —Contesta el chico tan sólo, sabiendo lo que viene ahora.

Terezi se sube las gafas y se las deja en la cabeza, se pone de puntillas y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Karkat frunce un poco el ceño, pero le rodea la cintura cuando ella pasa los brazos por su cuello, abrazándose en mitad del beso.

Por alguna estúpida razón, Karkat piensa en la escenita de Gamzee y su maldito piercing en el pezón de hace unos días. Lo peor es que aquello le excita.

De repente la chica corta el beso y alza ambas cejas.

—Dios, Karkat, pensaba que sólo con un beso no se te levantaba. —Se burla ella, con una sonrisita.

—¡E-es el móvil! —Contesta avergonzado, separándose de ella al instante y bajando la mirada. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca el teléfono, por si cuela.

—Haré ver que me lo creo. —Terezi se ríe un poco y vuelve a ponerse las gafas rojas.— Supongo que ya necesitas más que besos, ¿no?

—No. —Con el ceño fruncido, niega con la cabeza.

—Tienes diecisiete años, es normal. —Se tapa la boca con la bufanda y le mira de reojo.— Entiendo que quieras pervertir a una jovencita de dieciséis años como yo.

—¿Quién va a pervertir a quién? —A pesar de todo, Karkat logra relajarse y sonreírle un poco.— Bueno, nos vemos en clase.

—Síp. —Terezi también sonríe y se acerca rápidamente a él de nuevo, dándole un último beso en los labios antes de entrar en su casa.

Karkat se queda unos segundos allí de pie, sintiendo el aire frío removiéndole el pelo. Se estremece y empieza a caminar rápidamente hasta la que ahora también es su casa.

Ya es de noche y no puede evitar recordar cuando empezó a vivir con Gamzee. Siempre se quedaba en la calle hasta tarde, reacio a estar en aquel apartamento con el mayor. Cuando se hacía demasiado tarde y volvía a casa, sus pasos siempre le llevaban a su anterior piso, el cual compartía con su madre.

Pero desde hace tiempo que ya no le pasa eso, porque su lugar está con Gamzee.

Se enfada consigo mismo al pensar en aquello, a pesar de que es totalmente cierto.

Cuando llega a casa y abre la puerta, ya advierte que hay algo raro. Todas las luces están apagadas, todo está oscuro... pero aun así, parece haber alguien en el sofá. No es la primera vez que pasa, por lo que Karkat lo entiende al instante.

Sigilosamente cierra la puerta tras de si. Se quita la bufanda y la chaqueta, dejándolas encima de una silla e intenta escabullirse a su habitación, pero él le ve.

—Karkat, ven. —Dice una voz ronca desde el sofá. El menor se muerde el labio inferior, pero le hace caso.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —Susurra el moreno cuando se sienta a su lado, intentando mantener las distancias.

—No. Joder, no. —Casi parece reírse al final.— Estoy putísimamente bien.

—Oh. —Karkat se remueve incómodo en el sofá, cada vez más nervioso por la oscuridad.— ¿Quieres que vaya a comprarte alguna de esas mierdas que bebes?

—Te he visto con tu novia. —Dice de repente Gamzee con voz serena.

—Así que me espías. Genial. —Gruñe, inclinándose a un lado para encender una lámpara cercana.

Una tenue luz inunda el salón y Gamzee suelta una maldición por lo bajo. Lleva los pantalones de su amado pijama a topos y una chaqueta desabrochada pero con la capucha subida. Tiene la cara pintada como cuando sale a la calle, emulando a un payaso.

Cuando el mayor consigue abrir los ojos y se acostumbra a la luz, ve que Karkat le observa en silencio, con expresión preocupada. No puede evitar reírse un poco.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Sacando su instinto de madre, Karkat frunce el ceño y se acerca a él sin pudor, olvidando la tensa situación. Le abre la chaqueta para verle al pecho y comprobar el estado del último piercing del mayor.— Joder, te dije que te cuidaras esta mierda, Gamzee.

—Chúpamelo. —Sus ojos morados brillan por alguna razón y le está sonriendo enseñando sus blancos dientes. Karkat se aleja un poco, intimidado... más bien avergonzado.— Vamos, ya lo hiciste una vez.

—Que lo haga Tavros. —Le espeta el menor, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Él me chupa otras cosas. —Gamzee se ríe con su voz ronca y Karkat se sonroja hasta las orejas.

—Cuando te pones así eres asqueroso. —Susurra mirando hacia otro lado.— ¿Y qué es eso de que me has visto con Terezi?

—Estaba volviendo del local. Hoy he hecho una putísima obra de arte.

—¿Cuánto te han dado? —Aliviado por haber cambiado de tema, Karkat vuelve a prestarle atención.

—Cien pavos. —Dice sin ningún entusiasmo, toqueteándose el piercing del pezón.

Karkat no sabe si un loco como Gamzee puede tener una licencia de tatuador, pero por lo que ha visto, se le da genial dibujar en la piel de la gente. No trabaja de forma fija, pero a veces le llaman para que haga cosas a lo grande.

Como el mayor dice, es un putísimo milagro que lleguen a final de mes cuando no tiene un trabajo fijo, sino que simplemente se dedica a tatuar esporádicamente o a tocar en algunos clubs nocturnos.

Eso sí, siempre le pagan bastante por lo que sea que haga.

—¿Jugamos? —Pregunta de repente Gamzee.

—¿A qué? —Ladea la cabeza casi con inocencia, sin saber a qué se refiere hasta que ve los hambrientos ojos morados del otro.— Oh, no. No, no, no.

—No seas crío.

—No lo soy.

Gamzee se incorpora y apoya su mano en el pecho de Karkat, empujándole hasta que consigue tumbarlo en el sofá. El menor no se resiste, pero le observa con desconfianza porque sabe que va a pasar la línea. La va a pasar

Y efectivamente, el mayor se inclina hacia él y le besa. No es un beso de prueba, como suele pasar, sino que es rudo y está lleno de deseo.

Karkat piensa al instante que aquello está mal, pero no puede evitar disfrutar de la experiencia. Siente la cálida lengua de Gamzee contra la suya, acariciándole con el piercing de forma irresistible.

Con tal vez demasiada facilidad, deja que le abra las piernas y entonces el más alto se permite apoyar su cuerpo contra el ajeno.

—Vamos a la cama. —Le susurra contra cuando corta el beso.

—Y una mierda. —Dice Karkat, a pesar de que estaba empezando a disfrutar de todo aquello.

El mayor parpadea un par de veces, observándole y de repente se ríe.

—¿Qué coño te pasa ahora? —Avergonzado, el moreno le empuja y consigue huir de la prisión que suponían sus brazos.

—¡Tienes la cara manchada de blanco! —Explica señalándole con un dedo.

—¡Es por tu asquerosa pintura de la cara! —Se pasa las mangas de la sudadera por la cara, intentando limpiarse el maquillaje.

Se pasa así unos segundos, frotándose las mejillas y los labios a conciencia, por lo que no se da cuenta de que poco a poco, Gamzee se calma. Cuando Karkat se da cuenta de que el mayor ya no se comporta como un gilipollas, se permite preocuparse de nuevo por él. Se odia por ello, pero siempre acaba haciendo de madre.

Vuelve a sentarse a su lado, echándole una mirada reprobatoria al aro del pezón. Suspira y dice en voz baja:

—Vamos a la cama.

—¿Ahora sí? —A pesar de tener los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, le sonríe con picardía.

—Te dormirás en cuanto te metas y no te despertarás hasta dentro de dos días. —Karkat rueda los ojos.— Siempre es la misma mierda.

—No te preocupes, mejor amigo. —De repente se levanta del sofá, como si hubiese recuperado las fuerzas y se va hacia su habitación, seguido por Karkat.

—Mejor amigo una mierda. —Masculla, entrando con él en la oscura habitación.

Nunca necesita su ayuda, porque Gamzee simplemente se deja caer en la cama y, en cuanto se tumba, cae en los brazos de Morfeo, como si lo hubiesen sedado. Karkat se molesta en cubrirlo con alguna manta e incluso le quita la pintura de la cara.

"_¿Es que soy su madre?_" se dice enfadado consigo mismo, quitándole con cuidado el maquillaje blanco y dejando al descubierto las cicatrices a la luz de una pequeña lámpara.

—Igual se pinta para esconder esto. —Murmura el menor, pasando los dedos por las marcas que le cruzan el rostro a Gamzee, sintiéndose identificado con aquel loco de repente.— Igual... de pequeño le pasó lo mismo que a mí.

A pesar de que hace un rato que ya ha acabado de limpiarle la cara, Karkat sigue arrodillado junto a la cama del mayor, pasando las yemas de los dedos una y otra vez por la curva de su mandíbula, por encima del piercing del labio y el de la ceja, por sus parpados cerrados.

Dormido, Gamzee le parece hasta más atractivo.

Esconde la cara en el colchón al pensar aquello. Le arden las mejillas porque sabe que es cierto... que no es un pensamiento al azar, que realmente le encanta Gamzee.

Y aunque en ese momento lo que más desea es meterse con él en la cama y abrazarle toda la noche, sale de allí y se va a su fría y solitaria habitación.

* * *

Vale, creo que esto es una mierda pero **yolo**. (?)

Hasta el próximo, babus~~


	4. Capítulo 3

Hace rato que Tavros está despierto, tumbado en la cama junto a él. Como sabe que Gamzee aún duerme, se permite acariciarle la piel desnuda sin ningún pudor, con una sonrisa boba.

No sabe cómo ha llegado a quererle tanto... y mucho menos cómo ha conseguido que el mayor saliera con él.

Pasó de repente, ni siquiera tenía planeado confesar sus sentimientos, pero hace unas semanas se lo dijo todo y milagrosamente salió bien. Tavros lo considera una especie de victoria ante el misterioso compañero de piso de Gamzee.

Le molesta admitirlo, pero está celoso. El mayor a veces no deja de hablar de aquel tío que recogió de la calle y cuando lo hace sonríe de forma abierta, asegurando que es el milagro más grande que ha tenido el placer de vivir.

—Buenos y putísimos días. —Susurra de repente el mayor, sorprendiendo a Tavros, que se sonroja y deja de acariciarle los tatuajes del pecho.

—Hola. —Responde al final, devolviéndole la sonrisa que su pareja le regala.

—¿Qué hora es? —Pregunta de repente Gamzee, mirando que la habitación está bastante iluminada.

—La una o así... creo.

Gamzee de repente se levanta de la cama y Tavros baja la mirada avergonzado al ver la desnudez del mayor. A pesar de haber intimado, le resulta vergonzoso ver a su pareja sin ninguna ropa... aunque a veces le cuesta apartar los ojos.

Al escuchar un pequeño quejido, el castaño alza la cabeza, curioso.

—Uh... ¿estás bien? —Él también se incorpora y deja que la sábana le resbale hasta las caderas. Gamzee está casi vestido y se está colocando una camiseta negra con expresión de molestia.— ¿El piercing de nuevo?

—Joder, a veces me duele como su putísima madre. —Responde el mayor, sacudiéndose el pelo en su peculiar forma de peinarse.

—Creo que tendrías que curártelo.

—Mi querido hijo de puta ya lo hace. —Gamzee le sonríe de una forma extraña, pero Tavros no le da mucha importancia a aquello.

—Oh, claro... ese tal Karkat. —Dice el menor entre dientes, algo celoso.— ¿Te vas ya?

—Creo que podré llegar a tiempo para recoger a mi bro a la salida del instituto. —Explica poniéndose la chaqueta morada.

—Pero uh... no te has pintado la cara.

—No importa por esta putísima vez. —Encoge los hombros, pero su sonrisa se borra un poco.

Como si fuera una chica insegura en su primera cita, Gamzee coge un mechón de su cabello y se lo lleva a la cara, intentando ocultar las cicatrices en ella. Tavros se da cuenta, pero decide no decirle nada más porque sabe que aquello de alguna manera le hiere. Ni siquiera le ha preguntado cómo se las hizo pero... si él no se lo ha explicado, debe ser por algo.

Tavros hace ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero Gamzee se acerca rápidamente y lo impide, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

—Tranquilo, bro, no hace falta que hagas el esfuerzo.

—No es un esfuerzo. —Y aunque le gustaría expresar en voz alta la molestia que le provoca que se preocupen por él, se muerde la lengua.— Ya estoy bien.

—Como sea, hijo de puta, no hace falta que te levantes. —Revuelve su pelo castaño, le da un suave beso en los labios y se dirige hacia la puerta.— Nos vemos, Tavbro.

—S-sí.

Mientras escucha los pasos amortiguados de Gamzee y la puerta del piso cerrándose, Tavros se toquetea el septum de la nariz con el ceño fruncido y algo mosqueado. Probablemente no lo diga por su propia indecisión, pero odia que Gamzee se preocupe tanto por su compañero de piso.

En esos momentos, sólo consigue recordar aquella tarde en la que le preguntó intentando parecer indiferente si aquel niño era tan importante para él. El payaso esbozó una sonrisa enorme y su expresión relajada pasó a ser de total felicidad mientras le decía con palabras claras que probablemente era lo más importante para él.

A Tavros le duele tanto recordar aquello, que se acurruca de nuevo en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada en la que permanece el aroma de Gamzee.

.

Karkat odia muchas cosas, pero estar en un grupo de gente es una de las que más. Pero siempre pasa lo mismo a la salida de las clases porque es como una especie de cadena de mierda que va uniendo a una persona con otra.

Él va con Terezi, que persigue a Dave, el mismo que acompaña a John y, por alguna razón, Nepeta se une a ellos casi siempre. Entonces ese tipo extraño llamado Equius también les sigue, silencioso.

Al final más gente se une a ellos por alguna razón u otra y todo el puto instituto acaba yendo en un grupo escandaloso en el que todos hablan con todos y...

De repente Karkat frena en seco y Nepeta choca contra él. La chica gato siempre le habla, pero él no le hace mucho caso porque a veces ni siquiera la entiende... pero tampoco le desagrada del todo que le preste atención.

—Hola, hijo de puta. —Le sonríe la razón de su sorpresa, haciendo que varias cabezas del grupo de gente se giren e incluso que algunos paren.

—¿Q-qué mierda haces tú aquí? —Pregunta Karkat boquiabierto mientras Gamzee tira el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos hace unos segundos y exhala un espeso humo gris.— ¿Ya te estás drogando otra vez?

Como respuesta, el mayor esboza una sonrisa estúpida que probablemente sea un tipo de afirmación. Nepeta se asoma desde detrás de Karkat y los ojos morados del mayor le observan con curiosidad durante unos segundos.

—¿Otra novia, bro? —Pregunta sonriéndole a la chica.

—Claro que no, coño. Es Nepeta.

—¡Hola! —Saluda ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa aunque aún medio escondiéndose tras Karkat.

—¿Y quién es? —Pregunta otra voz de chica que el moreno reconoce como la de Terezi.

—Es Gamzee, el tío con el que comparto piso. —Masculla dándose cuenta de que Dave y John también están allí, mientras que los demás ya se han ido.

—Vámonos. —Dice apresuradamente Equius, apareciendo de la nada mientras coge a Nepeta del brazo.

—¡Pero...! —La chica mira con sus ojos verdes a su amigo, pero al final arruga la nariz y se despide de Karkat.— Nos vemos el lunes.

—Claro. —El chico asiente con la cabeza, viendo como Equius se lleva a su amiga. Esos dos siempre han sido muy cercanos.

—Qué putísimamente adorable. —Comenta Gamzee, echando a andar.

—Me suenas. —Le dice Dave al más alto, mirándole tras las gafas oscuras.

—¿Strider? —Pregunta tan sólo el payaso.

—Sí.

—De puta madre, bro.

Karkat, Terezi y John se miran, sin entender lo que acaba de pasar. Gamzee y Dave andan uno junto al otro y empiezan a charlar como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Los otros tres amigos los miran con algo de recelo, sin saber cómo intervenir pero queriendo hacerlo.

—Dile a ese putísimo bro tuyo que le haré un precio de mejores putos amigos la próximo vez. —Está diciéndole el más alto al rubio de gafas oscuras.

—No irá a otro sitio a hacerse tatuajes, eso seguro. Sólo se fía de ti, —Dave mira de arriba a abajo al payaso y arquea una ceja— por alguna razón que no entiendo.

—¿Así que tu hermano va a hacerse tatuajes a donde él trabaja? —Interviene Terezi, cogiéndose del brazo de Dave, que asiente.

—Su hermano da miedo... —Dice John por lo bajo.

—Sí, es un bro cojonudo. —Se ríe Gamzee revolviendo el pelo de Karkat súbitamente.— Como este hijo de puta.

—¡D-déjame en paz, idiota! —El moreno se revuelve hasta quitarse la gran mano del payaso de la cabeza.

Siente como todas las miradas van hacia él por su desmesurada reacción y sus mejillas empiezan a arder. Mierda, no puede permitirse que Gamzee le toque en público porque se pone aún más nervioso que cuando están a solas. Sólo quiere pegarle un puñetazo en su estúpida cara de payaso.

—Bueno... yo me quedo aquí. —Dice por fin Terezi, señalando con la cabeza la calle donde se encuentra su casa. Le sonríe ampliamente a Dave, que le corresponde con un cabeceo de despedida.— Nos vemos.

Antes de irse, se acerca a Karkat y se pone de puntillas, dejándole un suave beso en los labios que le toma algo desprevenido. Aquello sólo le hace avergonzarse más por todo. Odia que Terezi haga esas cosas delante de la gente, pero supone que es algo normal en las parejas.

Todos se despiden de ella en silencio, con simples gestos y continúan andando.

Karkat, con el ceño fruncido como de costumbre, tiene sus ojos rojizos clavados en el suelo, negándose a enfrentarse a sus amigos.

—Nosotros nos vamos por aquí. —Anuncia John, sonriéndole como si se disculpara a Karkat.

—Adiós, putísimos. —Se despide Gamzee, sonriéndoles.

Se quedan un momento los dos allí quietos, dándose cuenta de que ahora sólo quedan ellos. El más pequeño empieza a caminar con prisa hacia casa, siendo seguido de cerca por su compañero.

La situación se vuelve incómoda y encima Gamzee parece tener el objetivo de querer molestarle. Camina con rapidez hasta alcanzarle, pero lo último que quiere Karkat es que ese estúpido esté tan cerca de él, así que se deja adelantar unos pasos.

Disminuye el paso poco a poco y el mayor no parece darse cuenta al principio, porque sigue caminando igual. Por un segundo se permite observar su espalda, sólo que su mente le juega una mala pasada y acaba fijándose en la sensual forma en la que Gamzee se deja caer los pantalones, consiguiendo ver el borde de su ropa interior -_como no_- morada.

Casi grita de frustración al darse cuenta de que está mirando de aquella forma al payaso, el cual se da cuenta finalmente de que le ha adelantado y se gira para mirarle.

—¿Estás bien, Karbro?

—No me llames de esa jodida manera. —Karkat baja la cabeza y vuelve a caminar con rapidez, sabiendo que ya están cerca de casa. Gamzee le alcanza de nuevo y alza una mano, como si fuera a tocarle.— No. —Gruñe apartando aquella mano con la suya propia.

Gamzee frunce un poco el ceño pero sigue a su amigo en silencio hasta que entran en el bloque de pisos en el que viven. No deja de mirarle con sus ojos oscuros y morados, preguntándose la putísima razón de aquel comportamiento.

En cambio, Karkat intenta no pensar en nada porque está empezando a entender lo que pasa y se niega rotundamente a aceptar que siente algo por aquel idiota que se pinta la cara. Entonces se da cuenta de algo.

—¿Cómo que no te has pintado? —Pregunta de repente el moreno, dejando de subir escaleras y prestándole atención al chico que le sigue.

—No me ha dado tiempo.

—Oh claro, demasiado ocupado con ese Tavros. —Al acabar de decir aquello, se quiere dar una bofetada por lo asquerosamente infantil que ha sonado.

—Un poco. —Sonríe él, estrechando los ojos al mirarle.

Avergonzado, el moreno sube con rapidez las escaleras restantes y abre la puerta del piso que comparte con aquel loco que le sigue. Tira la mochila en alguna parte del salón, decidido a irse a su habitación, pero una mano le coge por la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

—¿Estás celoso, bro? —Pregunta sin rodeos Gamzee, atrayéndolo hacia si.

—¿Por qué cojones tendría que estar celoso? —Contesta después de respirar hondo, intentando controlarse.

—Yo estoy putísimamente celoso.

Aquella confesión sin sentido sorprende a Karkat mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho hoy ese estúpido payaso. Ni siquiera sabe qué responder a eso, sino que simplemente se deja abrazar por el más alto, quedándose sin aliento.

Hace un pequeño ademán de resistirse a ello, pero no tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para rechazar aquella calidez. Se encuentra a si mismo correspondiendo al abrazo de su amigo con ganas.

—¿Y por qué? —Susurra de nuevo en un tono infantil que se le hace estúpido.

—Se siente como una puta mierda ver que besas a esa hija de puta.

—¿Terezi? —Pregunta incrédulo.

—Sí, nuestra putísima hermana. —Karkat bufa al escuchar la expresión; Gamzee siempre llama hermano a todo el mundo y es molesto.

—No sé cómo mierda tomarme eso, Gamzee, en serio.

A pesar de todo, hunde el rostro en su pecho y cierra los ojos, deleitándose con el contacto físico que siempre ha intentado huir. En aquel momento se le hace hasta agradable y no puede negarlo... pero tampoco es como si lo fuese a decir en voz alta.

Ni siquiera se resiste cuando Gamzee le hace separarse de él y le coge de la barbilla. Se observan unos segundos que parecen interminables y, como Karkat esperaba y a pesar de ello no ha intentado evitar, el mayor une sus labios con los ajenos.

Está tan abrumado por sentirse bien respecto a la situación, que apenas se da cuenta cuando abre la boca y deja que el beso se vuelva mucho más húmedo y lujurioso. Se estremece al sentir de nuevo el piercing contra su lengua, consiguiendo una sensación mucho más intensa.

Entonces por alguna razón recuerda a Terezi y se siente terriblemente culpable.

—No... —Jadea después de cortar el beso, intentando zafarse de los brazos del mayor, que ceden con facilidad.— No, joder, no, esto no está bien.

—Karkat, en realidad...

—No, déjame.

Y sin más, Karkat huye a su habitación, esperando por todos los dioses existentes y por existir que Gamzee no le siga. Pero por alguna razón, al ver que el mayor de verdad no le ha seguido, se siente desamparado.

Se sienta en la cama y se abraza las piernas, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas.

No puede creer que esté empezando a asimilar que aquello en realidad no es malo y que estar con Gamzee en realidad es lo que quiere. Simplemente no puede ser cierto, es imposible.

Pero le gusta cuando le besa, su aroma, su estúpida sonrisa cuando le mira y, por qué no, también aquella nueva faceta suya que él mismo ha etiquetado como "_putísimamente celoso_".

Karkat está tan confundido que no sabe si está haciendo lo correcto cuando coge su móvil y abre el Trollian.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] comenzó a trollear a gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

CG: OYE TEREZI

CG: TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

GC: S1, CR3O QU3 S3 LO QU3 M3 QU13R3S D3C1R

CG: QUÉ

CG: EN SERIO

GC: S1

CG: DE TODAS FORMAS CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE LO HABLEMOS EN PERSONA

GC: CL4RO D3 3SO S3 TR4T4 SUPONGO ; ]

CG: QUEDAMOS CUANDO ANOCHEZCA

GC: V4L3

GC: T3 3SP3R4R3 3N M1 C4S4 3NTONC3S

CG: EN TU CASA

GC: S1 PORQU3 TU NO M3 V4S 4 D3C1R QU3 V4Y4 4 L4 TUY4 4S1 QU3 : /

CG: JODER ES QUE SERIA RARO

CG: YA ME PARECE RARO TENER QUE IR A TU CASA

GC: P3RO S1 Y4 H4S 3ST4DO 4QU1

CG: BUENO COMO SEA

CG: SOBRE LAS OCHO ESTARÉ EN TU CASA

GC: 4QU1 3ST4R3

GC: ; ]

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] dejó de trollear a carcinoGeneticist [CG] -


	5. Capítulo 4

La noche es fría y el viento no ayuda a que el clima sea mejor, pero Karkat apenas piensa en ello.

Ha quedado con Terezi y se dirige a su casa como han acordado, pero aún no sabe cómo decirle lo que quiere y se empieza a preguntar si realmente ha sido una buena idea.

Todo le lleva a pensar en la forma en la que empezaron a actuar como pareja. Hacía tiempo que quedaban para salir juntos, pero sólo como amigos. No fue algo progresivo, sino que de repente Terezi pareció enamorarse de él o algo por el estilo... pero Karkat lo entendió todo cuando vio que se volvía especialmente cariñosa con él cuando veía a cierto rubio.

Entendió que le estaba utilizando... y no le importó.

Desde bien pequeño ha recibido palizas e insultos de su madre. La persona que lo engendró le llamaba -_entre otras cosas_- inútil y al final acabó asumiendo que era así y que aquellos golpes se los tenía merecidos por ser todo culpa suya.

¿Cómo no iba a alegrarse entonces de serle útil a alguien? Además, Terezi es su amiga.

Aun así, no puede aguantarlo más porque hay otra persona. Otra maldita persona que tiene como hobby pintarse como un estúpido payaso. Prefiere no preguntarse cómo ha llegado a la conclusión de dejar a la Pyrope porque acaba pensando que no es ni por él mismo ni por ella... sino por Gamzee.

Cuando llega por fin a la casa de la chica, llama al timbre y espera pacientemente hasta que esta abre la puerta.

—Por fin, Karkat.

—Es que he dado un rod-...

El chico se queda con la boca abierta. Terezi le recibe con una gran sonrisa decorada con pintalabios negro. Hacen que sus finos labios parezcan más interesantes. A Karkat le gusta cómo le queda.

Pero lo que más le sorprende es que parece que sólo lleve una fina bata azul turquesa, corta. _Muy_ corta. Ni siquiera lleva sus inseparables y curiosas gafas rojas.

—¿Un rodeo? —Finaliza ella, satisfecha por la reacción del más mayor.— Anda, pasa.

—Sí, sí, eso.

Entra en la casa con la cabeza gacha, desabrochándose la chaqueta con manos nerviosas. Terezi le adelanta rápidamente, guiándole hasta las escaleras.

Cuando están subiendo, los ojos rojizos de Karkat van por instinto a las estilizadas piernas de la chica. Se maldice entre dientes y clava la mirada en sus propios pies. Aquello no está yendo como esperaba.

Ha entrado varias veces en esa habitación, pero cuando el chico traspasa la puerta y Terezi la cierra tras de si, siente una atmósfera diferente, agobiante.

Deja la chaqueta en la silla de siempre y se gira para mirarla mientras coge aire para soltar lo que ha venido a decirle.

—Terezi, he venido aquí porque...

—¡Ya lo sé, Karkat! —Se ríe ella, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.— Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Y como ves, lo acepto.

—¿L-lo aceptas? —Pregunta el moreno sin entender. Entonces Terezi estira de la cinta de la bata que lleva puesta y el lazo empieza a desatarse.— Espera, espera, espera...

—Ni se te ocurra echarte atrás ahora. —Le advierte abriéndose la bata y dejando ver que debajo lleva ropa interior a juego.

—Oh dios mío, Terezi, creo que te estás equivocando. —Aun así, a Karkat le es imposible apartar los ojos del cuerpo semi desnudo de la chica.

—¿No te gusta? —Terezi frunce el ceño y se mira a si misma, preguntándose qué está mal.

—No es eso, joder, pero...

Terezi sonríe con picardía y le pone una mano en el pecho, empujándole hasta que consigue que Karkat se deje caer en la cama. Él balbucea algo, pero no logra articular ninguna palabra cuando la chica se sube sobre sus rodillas y le rodea el cuello con los brazos, acercándose en busca de un beso.

Siente los cálidos y conocidos labios de la Pyrope sobre los suyos y, cuando ladea la cabeza para intensificarlo, Karkat sabe que le va a dejar la cara manchada de maquillaje... aunque ya le ha pasado otras veces con Gamzee.

Recordar algo así le sorprende tanto que corta el beso bruscamente y se limpia los labios con la manga ante la ofendida mirada de Terezi.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —Pregunta ella, removiéndose encima suyo, sin soltarle a pesar de la reacción del mayor.

—Que... yo... —Karkat tartamudea y se enfada consigo mismo por aquello. Se toma unos segundos para respirar hondo y ordenar ideas y después dice lentamente:— Yo no venía aquí para esto.

—¿Entonces? —Ladea la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

—Pues que creo que... mierda, esto es difícil. —Se humedece los labios antes de continuar.— Es que ni siquiera estamos saliendo formalmente.

—Oh vale, ya veo por dónde van los tiros... Pero Karkat, no creo que salir formalmente vaya a ser algo bueno.

—No, coño, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Lo que te digo es que sería mejor ser sólo amigos.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, Karkat esperando a que la chica digiera las palabras que en el fondo no le tendrían que ser difíciles de digerir. Entonces Terezi baja de las piernas del mayor y se cierra la bata con las manos, dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta con un hilo de voz ella, mirando por la ventana con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Porque tú en realidad tampoco quieres esto. —Karkat tiene la decencia de bajar la voz también, algo extraño en él.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Preferirías hacer todo esto con Dave y lo sabes. —Suelta él, ya sin poder callarse. Terezi gira la cabeza bruscamente, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hace ya un tiempo que no siento eso por él.

—Terezi, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que a ese capullo no le van... bueno, personas de tu tipo?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que no soy lo suficiente para él o qué? —Casi grita ella, mirándole enfadada por haberse sentido insultada.

—¡No, maldita sea, tranquila! —Karkat se levanta y se acerca un poco a ella con las manos alzadas.— Te digo que a él no le van las tías.

—¿Cómo?

—Si se nota desde putos kilómetros que va detrás del culo de John. —Rueda los ojos, molesto por tener que decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta.

Terezi le mira con una ceja alzada, buscando la gracia a aquella broma de mal gusto, pero no encuentra nada en el rostro pálido del mayor que indique que aquello es mentira.

—Primero Dave y ahora tú. —Suspira la castaña bajando los hombros.— Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé por qué él me rechazó...

En vez de decirle algo, Karkat da unos pasos más y abraza a su amiga con fuerza, sintiendo que es lo más adecuado en ese momento. Terezi esconde el rostro en su pecho y respira hondo, intentando calmar las ganas de llorar.

No se considera bueno en consolar a la gente y mucho menos cuando se trata de decirles palabras alentadoras, así que prefiere morderse la lengua. Siente que la Pyrope se estremece un poco y se apega más a él.

El moreno suspira y deposita un suave beso en la cabeza de su amiga, que sonríe un poco ante el cariñoso gesto.

.

Gamzee está casi a oscuras, disfrutando de la sensación que le proporciona sentir el humo cargado en su garganta y el sonido sibilante que hace al expulsarlo entre los labios cuando escucha cómo se abre la puerta del apartamento.

Observa con los ojos entrecerrados cómo entra Karkat con expresión de derrota y más encorvado que de costumbre.

—¿Algo va mal, bro? —Le pregunta mientras el menor tira la chaqueta sobre el sofá y después se deja caer él mismo.

—Sí. —Gruñe él, mirándole de reojo con el ceño fruncido.— Joder, Gamzee, apesta a maria desde el portal.

—No cambies de tema. —Sonríe el mayor, llevándose de nuevo el cigarro a los labios.— Suelta toda esa mierda que te molesta.

Los ojos bermejos de Karkat se entrecierran y miran con desconfianza a aquel payaso drogadicto, pero al final suspira y se deja caer aún más en el sofá.

—Acabo de volver de casa de Terezi. —Explica entre dientes.— Quería... ya sabes...

—Oh. —Gamzee exhala el humo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.— ¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Le he dicho que sólo quería ser su amigo. —Susurra Karkat mientras se pasa una mano por la cara.— Ha sido una mierda.

Al decirlo en voz alta se le antoja aún peor por alguna razón. Terezi ha sido casi la única que le ha mostrado lo más parecido al amor que ha podido experimentar y teme haberla perdido como amiga.

Poco a poco se inclina hacia delante y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Siente como si estuviese solo de nuevo...

—Ey, Karkat. —Le llama con suavidad Gamzee, haciendo que levante la cabeza de nuevo.— Ten.

Karkat mira lo que el payaso lo ofrece y entreabre los labios, tal vez de sorpresa.

—No pienso drogarme. —Espeta el más bajo con dureza aunque lo único que consigue es una sonrisa del otro.

—No seas dramático, hijo de puta. —Vuelve a tenderle la colilla.— Sólo esta vez.

—Eres una jodida mala influencia, sabes. —Refunfuña Karkat, acercándose un poco más al perturbante chico, que le observa con una sonrisa boba.— Nunca he hecho esto antes.

—Es fácil. Respíralo.

Con manos temblorosas, el moreno se hace con la colilla y se la lleva a la boca sin saber muy bien cómo hacer algo que en realidad parece tan natural. Es cierto que nunca antes ha fumado ni ha tenido interés en hacerlo, pero cree que estar rodeado del humo de un cigarro tampoco tiene que ser tan diferente a tragárselo directamente.

Convencido, inhala el humo y lo respira como le ha dicho su compañero, pero inmediatamente siente que se ahoga y empieza a toser con la risa de Gamzee de fondo.

—¡Eso ha sido putísimamente adorable! —Exclama entre risas, robándole el cigarro de entre los dedos.

—¡No es gracioso, gilipollas! —Se queja el chico de ojos rojizos cuando recupera el aliento.— Mierda, es horrible.

—Ven, bro, yo te enseñaré. —Dice el mayor, aún riéndose entre dientes.

Aunque la sonrisa de Gamzee es algo perturbadora cuando se acerca aún más a él, no intenta huir. Incluso le aguanta la mirada cuando le coge de la barbilla y se la alza, pero se empieza a poner nervioso cuando el mayor le da una calada a lo que queda del cigarro y no exhala el humo, sino que se acerca a él y le besa.

Karkat se remueve un poco aunque le gusta la sensación... hasta que siente el humo pasándose a su boca y da un leve respingo, pero recuerda lo que ha dicho antes Gamzee.

"_Respíralo._"

Intenta respirarlo y exhalarlo tranquilamente por la boca, aunque al final acaba tosiendo de nuevo.

—Rasca la puta garganta. —Gruñe segundos después, mirando al mayor como si él tuviese la culpa.

—¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

—No.

Pero cuando el Makara inhala humo de la colilla y se acerca a él, Karkat vuelve a aceptar aquel contacto y lo que aquello conlleva.

Con más cuidado aunque aún sintiendo molestia en la garganta, deja escapar el humo entre los labios. De alguna forma se empieza a sentir bien.

—Qué putísimo milagro. —Murmura con una gran sonrisa el mayor mientras le acaricia el pelo al moreno con cuidado.

—¿El qué? —Karkat tose un poco y hace una mueca con los labios.

—Tú.

—Cállate. —Masculla el menor, desviando la mirada con pudor.

Gamzee sonríe como siempre ante la brusca respuesta de su compañero de piso y no aparta la mano de su cabello oscuro, sino que le vuelve a ofrecer el cigarro, ya casi consumido del todo.

Al principio Karkat sólo mira de reojo al payaso, pero acaba cogiendo de nuevo lo que le ofrece, dándole una calada después.

Nervioso por la atenta mirada del mayor, intenta no ahogarse cuando traga el denso humo aunque le es bastante difícil. Esa mierda parece estar rascándole la garganta.

Empieza a toser al expulsar el humo y Gamzee se ríe de nuevo, enfadando al más pequeño.

Totalmente convencido, inhala humo de nuevo y se abalanza sobre su compañero de piso, que es acallado súbitamente por los labios ajenos. Karkat cierra los ojos y deja escapar el humo en la boca del mayor, que lo recibe sin queja alguna.

Cuando se separa, se aclara la garganta y mira con sus ojos rojos a Gamzee, que exhala el humo sonriéndole como normalmente hace. El mayor se pasa la lengua por lo labios y Karkat advierte el peligro de la situación, pues al abalanzarse sobre el estúpido payaso, prácticamente está sentado encima suyo.

—Eso ha estado bien, Karbro. —Le dice en un susurro Gamzee, atravesándole con sus orbes morados y siempre somnolientos.

—¿De verdad está bien? —Contesta el menor con el mismo tono bajo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Está jodidamente bien. —Ensancha su sonrisa hasta enseñar los dientes y le pasa los brazos alrededor de la cintura, pegándolo más a él.

—¿Y qué pasa con ese Tavros? —Karkat apoya las manos en el pecho ajeno para evitar más contacto.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿¡Que estás saliendo juntos, puede ser!?

—Ah, eso. —El mayor le mira en silencio unos segundos, pensando.— ¿Te molesta que salga con Tavbro?

—¡Sí! Digo... ¡y una mierda! —De repente el más joven se sonroja e intenta huir, pero Gamzee le tiene atrapado contra él.— ¿P-por qué esa gilipollez tendría que importarme? ¡Ja! —Se cruza de brazos con impotencia, mirando hacia un lado.

—A mí si que me cabreaba y me hacía odiar toda la mierda cuando te veía con ella. —Le dice extrañamente serio el mayor, captando de nuevo su atención.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta con un hilo de voz Karkat, expectante.

—Porque yo...

Entonces algo vibra dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de Karkat, seguido de un sonido que indica que acaba de recibir un mensaje. Ambos chicos se miran en silencio durante un segundo y después Karkat parece entrar en pánico y le presta atención a su teléfono.

Se saca el móvil del bolsillo con manos nerviosas y abre Pesterchum justo cuando se escucha otro sonido, esta vez proveniente del celular del más mayor.

-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

TG: sup

TG: mañana fiesta en mi casa

TG: es todo

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]-

CG: EH EH EH

CG: STRIDER ESPERA

TG: qué pasa

CG: NO PIENSO IR A ESA MIERDA DE FIESTA TUYA EN LA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HAREMOS SERÁ ESTAR TODOS AMONTONADOS COMO GILIPOLLAS Y PROBABLEMENTE IMPLIQUE ALGÚN INTERCAMBIO DE BABAS FUERA DE LUGAR, ME EQUIVOCO?

TG: si te refieres al juego de la botella al que jugamos la última vez

TG: si, probablemente volveremos a hacerlo

CG: VAS A INVITAR A TEREZI?

TG: si

CG: NO SÉ SI ESO ES UN INCENTIVO PARA IR O LO CONTRARIO

TG: no sé tio

TG: haz lo que quieras

CG: Y JOHN?

TG: qué pasa con Egderp

CG: QUE SI LO VAS A INVITAR

TG: obviamente

CG: QUÉ. O SEA, VAS A INVITAR A TEREZI Y A JOHN Y VAIS A JUGAR A ESE ESTÚPIDO JUEGO DE BESARSE CON ALGUIEN ALEATORIO? EN SERIO DAVE?

TG: no sé qué es lo que te parece tan horrible

CG: PUES QUE...

CG: UGH NO PIENSO DECIR ALGO ASÍ EN VOZ ALTA

TG: en realidad lo estarías escribiendo

CG: CÁLLATE

CG: NO PIENSO IR

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]-

Karkat bloquea la pantalla del móvil y mira a Gamzee, que está concentrado escribiendo en su propio teléfono, pero al darse cuenta de que está siendo observado levanta la cabeza y sonríe un poco.

—Mañana iremos a la fiesta de mi putísimo hermano juntos.

—¿Cómo que juntos?

—El hijo de puta de Strider me ha dicho que vaya mañana a su casa con todos.

—Espera... ¿Dave te ha invitado? —Karkat alza ambas cejas, sin entender nada.

—No, no, el otro hijo de puta. Al que le hago milagros en la piel con tinta.

—El hermano de Dave. —Murmura para si mismo el menor.

—También estará Tavbro. —Anuncia Gamzee, tecleando de nuevo en el móvil.

—Qué... —El moreno se muerde el labio inferior y se remueve un poco, aún sentado encima del más alto. Al final coge el móvil de nuevo con un suspiro de resignación.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]-

CG: VALE MIERDA

CG: TÚ GANAS

TG: siempre gano

CG: QUE TE DEN

CG: MAÑANA ESTARÉ ALLÍ

TG: lo sabía

CG: EN SERIO STRIDER CÁLLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ

CG: NO HAGAS COMO SI LO SUPIERAS TODO

TG: es que siempre haces lo mismo tío

TG: no es más fácil

TG: no sé

TG: decir a la primera que vas a venir

TG: o que en realidad te gusta el maldito juego de la botella

CG: NO ME GUSTA ESE MALDITO Y PERVERSO JUEGO

TG: claro que te gusta

TG: sino no jugarías

CG: ME NEGUÉ A JUGAR

TG: pero jugaste

CG: PORQUE...

CG: A LA MIERDA

CG: NOS VEMOS MAÑANA

TG: claro

-carcinoGeneticist dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead-

* * *

Por alguna razón me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo y no la parte Karezi, eso ha salido sólo aunque no me gusta casi nada esa pairing (?)

Adoro a Karkat y Dave hablando porque en realidad los shippeo un poco... un poquito... son muy cutes, vale?!

En el próximo capítulo empezarán a salir más y más personajes~~! ´v`)/


	6. Capítulo 5

La botella de vidrio gira y gira y gira y Karkat siente que va a echar todo el alcohol que ha bebido.

Aquel juego es estúpido y el alcohol sabe a pura mierda, pero actualmente Karkat está dentro de ese mismo juego y bastante bebido, lo suficiente como para no levantarse e irse de allí echando pestes de toda cosa que arroje sombra.

Así que allí está, viendo con ojos nublados cómo la botella de cristal frena sus vueltas y señala al dueño de la habitación donde están, el cual sonríe con aire de superioridad al ver el resultado. Es Aradia quien alarga el brazo y hace girar de nuevo el recipiente de vidrio.

Todos miran casi con emoción la botella que señalará al afortunado -_o desdichado_- que tendrá el placer de saborear los labios del Strider menor. Al final, el cuello de vidrio acaba señalando a cierta chica morena que casi parece sobresaltada por el resultado.

Jade se tapa la boca con las manos y mira a los que la rodean. Todos la observan a su vez con expectación mientras Dave sigue con su sonrisa de "_soy mejor que todos vosotros porque llevo gafas de sol de noche_".

La chica traga saliva e intenta decir algo, pero sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y se recoloca las gafas redondas con nerviosismo; ya es la segunda vez que le toca besar a su rubio amigo y aquello significa que...

—¿Es la segunda vez, no? —Manifiesta Sollux en voz alta justo a la izquierda de Karkat.— Vamos, que tenéis que tener los morros pegados veinte segundos.

—Pero yo no creo que... —Empieza Jade, echando miradas a John.

—No pasa nada, es un juego. —Dice Dave sin dejar de sonreír como un capullo.

Karkat mira al Strider sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír. ¿Sólo un juego? Por dios, aquella estupidez mezcla sentimientos encontrados con grandes dramas de adolescentes en pleno crecimiento mental, psicológico y, sobretodo, sexual. Así que eso no puede ser un puto juego... o eso piensa el Vantas, aficionado número uno a películas románticas.

Sin embargo, los demás no objetan nada cuando Jade gatea hasta ponerse frente a Dave y, tomando antes aire, se inclina hacia él y une su boca con la ajena.

Dave ladea la cabeza y mueve con suavidad los labios sobre los de la ojiverde, que se sorprende tanto que casi se echa hacia atrás, pero la mano del Strider ya está en su nuca, obligándole a permanecer unidos durante los veinte segundos de rigor.

Horrorizado, Karkat mira a su derecha y ve a John con los ojos azules clavados en el suelo y una vaga sonrisa que es obviamente falsa. Ver a ese estúpido que siempre se está riendo por tonterías de aquella manera hace que se empiece a preocupar un poco, pero al levantar la vista se da cuenta de que está siendo observado de reojo por Rose Lalonde. Ella hace un ligero movimiento con la cabeza, a modo de negación. Karkat no puede hacer otra cosa que morderse el labio inferior y no intentar consolar al Egbert. Tal vez Rose tenga razón y sea mejor no meterse en esas cosas.

—Bueno, ya han pasado los veinte segundos, eh. —Farfulla Terezi, cruzada de brazos.

—Eso. Ya vale de esta mierda. —Añade Karkat con voz hosca.

—Ya sé que vas detrás de Jade, Karkat. —Se ríe Dave cuando tiene los labios libres al fin.

—¡Que te den!

—Venga, chicos, no os peleéis. ¡Es sólo un juego! —Siempre sonriente, Aradia vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante y la botella está dando vueltas otra vez.

La botella omnipotente decide que de nuevo le va a tocar a Dave besar. Karkat siente un suspiro entrecortado a su lado y arruga la nariz. Le molesta que el Egderp esté sufriendo de aquella manera. Le molesta mucho, aunque odie a ese tío.

Nepeta por alguna razón parece muy emocionada con aquel juego. Siempre que la botella gira, ella mira con vehemencia a todos los allí presentes. Equius, siempre imperturbable a su lado, observa en inquietante silencio a Aradia.

Cuando la botella finalmente para, todos aguantan la respiración por el resultado.

—Es tu cuarta vez con Dave, así que... —Sollux, como siempre diciendo en voz alta lo que todos están pensando, mira a la chica afortunada.— Toca usar las lenguas, Terezi.

—Sollux, pareces un presentador de teletienda, ya vale. —Dice Aradia sin darse cuenta del tenso ambiente.

—Ven aquí, Strider. —Terezi le sonríe juguetona y mueve el dedo índice para indicarle que se acerque.

—Ven tú, Pyrope. —Le suelta él, alzando una ceja.

—Esta botella tiene que estar trucada. —Murmura Kanaya de mientras, cogiendo el recipiente y observándolo desde todos los ángulos.

—No lo está, es sólo que la providencia favorece a la parte mujeriega de Dave. —Le susurra en tono sarcástico Rose, rodando los ojos.

Al final la que se acerca gateando es Terezi; se arrodilla frente al rubio, que ensancha la sonrisa al ver cómo la chica se quita las gafas y le observa con sus ojos azules llenos de picardía.

Todos aguantan la respiración durante los escasos segundos que los dos jóvenes tardan en unir sus labios y empezar a besarse con una pasión única en adolescentes alcoholizados.

Entonces todo pasa muy rápido.

John se levanta sin decir nada de su sitio y sale de la habitación dando un portazo, pero Dave no parece darse cuenta, porque sigue besando a la Pyrope. En cambio Karkat y Jade sí que se alarman y se levantan al instante, siguiendo a su amigo.

Salen juntos de la habitación, pero nadie dice nada.

—¿Dónde vas, Harley? —Pregunta Karkat viendo cómo John sale por la puerta del apartamento, probablemente camino hacia la azotea donde están los más mayores.

—John es mi mejor amigo. —Explica ella, siguiendo al Vantas.— Lo raro es que vengas tú también...

—Es tu mejor amigo y besas al tío que le gusta. Muy bien. —Echa en cara el otro, intentando evitar la conversación que la chica había empezado.

—Yo... me siento tan culpable... —Dice con voz rota, haciendo que Karkat pare en seco en mitad del ascenso por las escaleras y se gire a mirarla.

—Eh, pero no te pongas a llorar ahora, joder. —Alarga la mano pero enseguida cree que aquello no está del todo bien, así que frunce la nariz y se queda allí sin hacer nada ni saber qué decir.— A ti también te gusta ese estúpido creído, ¿verdad?

—¿Q-qué? —Jade alza los ojos y parpadea repetidamente para evitar que las lágrimas caigan. Parece sorprendida y las mejillas se le enrojecen un poco.— No, cómo podría...

—Se nota mucho, sabes. —Masculla Karkat, empezando a subir las escaleras de nuevo.— Tranquila, no me voy a meter en vuestras mierdas, ni ganas.

—Bueno, la verdad es que... un poco sí. —Suspira antes de continuar.— Pero ellos están bien juntos.

—Oh sí, ya lo veo. De putísima madre deben estar. —Ironiza el chico, rodando los ojos.— Creo que ha ido a la azotea por este pasillo o...

Al doblar la esquina para ir por el corredor que lleva directamente a la azotea del edificio, se quedan helados al ver lo que ahí está pasando. Es Jade la que coge a Karkat y le obliga a esconderse de nuevo para que los que allí están no les vean.

Los ojos rojos del moreno miran con incredulidad a los esmeraldas de la Harley, que niega con la cabeza con la misma expresión de asombro.

Poco a poco se asoman de nuevo por la esquina y comprueban que lo que han visto no era una ilusión o algo así.

Allí está John, el tímido e inocente John, cogiendo por el cuello de la camiseta a Dirk Strider y prácticamente obligándole a besarle. Aun así el Strider mayor no parece como si estuviese sufriendo, porque le sigue el juego hasta que le coge por los hombros y le aparta con suavidad mientras le mira con las cejas alzadas y los ojos aún ocultos tras sus gafas de sol picudas.

—¿John? —Pregunta impresionado el rubio, ladeando un poco la cabeza.— ¿Qué...?

—Tú hermano es un idiota. —Suelta de repente el menor, sin soltarle la camiseta al otro.

—Oh. Ya. —Afirma sin más Dirk encogiéndose de hombros.— ¿Y por eso me has atacado así? ¿Por despecho?

—Uh... bueno... no... ¿lo siento? —John le suelta e intenta apartarse, pero de repente el mayor parece ver algo y aferra los dedos con más fuerza en sus hombros.— ¿Qué?

—...Nada. —Niega al cabo de unos segundos, soltando finalmente al otro y siguiendo su camino.— Me tengo que ir, John.

Jade reacciona con rapidez y empuja a Karkat hacia delante para salir de su escondite. Dirk para en seco al verlos y les mira con los labios entreabiertos, sorprendido, pero tras un murmullo que pretende ser un saludo, pasa de largo y baja las escaleras.

Ambos jóvenes suspiran aliviados, pues el Strider mayor no parece sospechar que han estado espiando. En cambio John les contempla con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera asustado.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Jade a su amigo, acercándose con cautela. Él baja la cabeza y niega.— Lo siento mucho, John.

—No es por tu culpa, Jade.

Aun así la Harley acorta los pasos que le separan del ojiazul y le rodea con los brazos, dejando que él haga lo mismo con ella.

Karkat se acerca también, incómodo por la escena. No sabe por qué ha seguido al Egbert si en realidad se supone que ni se llevan bien... aunque John le considera su amigo y se lo ha manifestado varias veces.

Siente que debe decir algo pero, como siempre, no sabe muy bien el qué.

—¿Vamos arriba con los otros? —Acaba proponiendo, llamando la atención de los otros dos, que asienten al cabo de unos segundos.

.

Es de noche y a decir verdad hace bastante frío al aire libre, pero el alcohol hace que todos estén con una temperatura agradable, además de la cercanía de unos con otros.

Seis jóvenes están sentados en un semicírculo rodeado de espeso humo gris proveniente del "_cigarro milagroso_", como lo llama el propio dueño de dicha droga.

Hasta hace un momento todos estaban hablando animadamente mientras bebían y fumaban, pero por alguna razón de repente Dirk se levantó y se fue, dejando un ambiente tenso y a un Jake English algo cabizbajo, siendo consolado por su amiga -_o más que eso_- Jane Crocker.

Los únicos que no parecen sentir incomodidad son Gamzee y Roxy, que charlan sobre los tatuajes que el payaso le ha hecho al Strider mayor. Por alguna razón, a la Lalonde aquello le parece un tema interesantísimo y no deja de sonreír con una copa en la mano.

—Ya es el segundo... —Empieza a decir Tavros, sentado entre las piernas de su pareja mientras le coge el cigarro de entre los labios y le da él mismo una calada.

—No pasa nada, Tavbro. —Le sonríe con calidez Gamzee, acariciándole con cuidado el cabello castaño.

—No deberías fumar, Tavros. —Añade Vriska, mirando de reojo a Jake, que sigue desanimado.

—Tú también fumas. —Responde el chico, sonriendo sólo un poco a su compañera de clase.

—Ya, pero...

—Uh... Vriska. —Le corta el Nitram.— No te preocupes por mí. Estoy... estoy bien.

—¿Y estabas cuando se hizo el piercing de la lengua? —Pregunta de repente Roxy, rompiendo el silencio tenso entre Vriska y Tavros.

—¡Fue como un putísimo espectáculo de circo, sis! —Se ríe Gamzee, respondiendo la pregunta de la rubia.— Nunca había visto a ese hijo de puta nervioso, pero aquel día parecía un puto loco, te lo juro.

—Le queda tan bien ese piercing... —La Lalonde da un nuevo sorbo a su copa y después sonríe bobamente.— Bueno, a Dirk le queda bien todo.

—Sí, es un hijo de puta con suerte.

—Me pregunto cómo debe ser sentir ese piercing en...

De repente la puerta de la azotea vuelve a abrirse, causando un sonido metálico que llama la atención de los demás. Tres personas se acercan decididas, pero cuando ven que no están solos, se quedan parados durante un momento.

Sin embargo, después del pequeño vacile siguen avanzando hasta que llegan al lado de los otros y pueden reconocerse mutuamente.

—Lo que faltaba. —Masculla Karkat, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Karbro. —Saluda Gamzee, recuperando la colilla de entre los labios de Tavros.

Hay un silencio tenso en el que Jade se arrodilla junto a Jake y le pone una mano en el hombro mientras intercambia una mirada significativa con Jane. John tiene los ojos clavados en el suelo, incómodo, y Karkat cada vez se pone más nervioso por tener la mirada embobada de Gamzee sobre él.

—Creo que nosotros nos vamos ya. —Anuncia la Crocker, refiriéndose también a Jake.

—Pero Janey... —Comienza Roxy con voz pastosa.

—Ahora vengo, Ro-Lal.

—Uhm, vale. —La rubia levanta una ceja, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Yo también voy. —Jade mira a John.— ¿Y tú?

—Eh... bueno, vale. —Accede el Egbert, siguiendo a los otros tres.

Cuando Jake, Jane, Jade y John se van, Karkat se queda allí con gente que apenas conoce... aparte de Gamzee. Aun así, se sienta entre Vriska y Gamzee en silencio, sintiendo el fuerte olor que el humo del cigarro desprende.

De repente ve una mano frente a él, ofreciéndole la colilla. El Vantas se lo piensa unos segundos, pero después coge el cigarro e inhala algo de humo.

—No te acostumbres a esta mierda. —Le advierte el payaso.

—¿Entonces para qué le das? —Pregunta con una risotada Roxy.

—Porque es mi putísimo compañero de piso. —Explica el mayor con una sonrisa, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a Karkat, que se sacude.

Tavros parece dar un respingo entre las piernas del Makara y sus grandes ojos castaños se centran en el más pequeño de todos, prestándole mucha atención de repente ya que es la primera vez que lo ve aunque ha oído hablar mucho de él.

Así que ese era el famoso Karkat...

—Yo uhm... soy Tavros. —Se presenta intentando parecer decidido, frunciendo un poco el ceño y pegándose más a Gamzee por alguna razón.

—Ya lo suponía. —Le espeta el menor de ojos rojos sin ni siquiera mirarle. Roxy vuelve a reírse de fondo.

—Karbro es como un hijo de puta adorable y siempre enfurecido, os lo juro. —Asiente con algo parecido a la seriedad el chico pintado de payaso.

—¿Adorable? —El Nitram mira con reproche a su pareja, que vuelve a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Mira a este hermano. —Pide Gamzee, cogiéndole la barbilla a Karkat y obligándole a girar la cara.

—No me toques, joder. —Gruñe el Vantas, apartando la gran mano de su compañero de piso y dándole otra calada al tabaco.

—Parece un gato furioso. —Comenta Vriska de fondo, causando más y más risas en la Lalonde.— ¿Y te llamas...?

—Karkat. —Contesta el poseedor de dicho nombre.

—¡_Karkitty_! —Grita la rubia casi llorando de la risa.

—¡Esta hija de puta sí que sabe! —Exclama asombrado Gamzee.

En cambio Karkat mira con odio a Roxy, apretando los dientes al ver que también Vriska tiene una sonrisa burlona en los labios y que Tavros se tapa la boca disimuladamente.

Sin embargo se muerde la lengua y no dice nada, sino que intenta parecer calmado mientras sigue fumando aquella mierda que le está rascando la garganta como si tuviese uñas.

—Yo soy Vriska y ella es Roxy. —Se presenta entonces la chica de ojos grises, aún riéndose un poco.

—Ya. Abajo hablan de vosotras.

—¿Cómo que hablan de nosotras?

—Pues eso. —Karkat mira a la Serket con molestia.— Comentando sobre quién había venido.

—Oh. —Vriska parece calmarse al escuchar aquello.— Sólo faltaría que unos críos se pusieran a cuchichear sobre mí.

—¿Críos? —Las cejas oscuras del más pequeño se fruncen aún más.

—Sí, críos. —Asiente ella de nuevo, apartándose el pelo de encima del hombro con soberbia.

—¡Pues te voy a decir una cosa, vieja! —Le grita el moreno.

Roxy y Gamzee se miran y se encogen de hombros, ambos con una sonrisa boba, mientras que Tavros alza un poco las manos y abre una y otra vez la boca, como si fuera a decir algo pero sin saber el qué exactamente.

Los gritos de Vriska y Karkat peleándose llegan amortiguados dentro del edificio, unos peldaños más abajo del piso más alto, donde están sentados cuatro jóvenes. Jade alza una ceja y mira hacia arriba al escuchar frases sueltas dichas a toda voz, pero al final lo ignora.

Jane se ha ido a buscar a Dirk mientras que la Harley y John se quedan con Jake.

—Debo parecer un idiota teniendo a dos niños consolándome. —Dice el mayor después de un rato en silencio.

—Bueno... no lo sé. —Acaba contestando Jade, que está sentada a su lado y le coge la mano con cariño.— Antes hemos visto a Dirk. —Alza la vista y le echa una mirada significativa a John, que se sonroja de pura vergüenza.

—¡No sé qué le ha pasado! —Exclama Jake con desesperación.— No entiendo por qué se ha ofendido tanto si no le he dicho nada...

—¿Qué ha sido lo último que le has dicho? —Pregunta con curiosidad el ojiazul, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él.

—Pues... —El English tuerce un poco la boca, recordando.— Que tal vez podría darle una oportunidad a Roxy y salir con ella.

John y Jade observan fijamente al ojiverde, el cual no entiende el por qué de esa mirada tan acusativa y ¿compasiva? de los más pequeños, por lo que se molesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan malo es? —Empieza él, mirando a uno y otro sucesivamente.— Ella lleva tiempo enamorada de él y Dirk no deja de rechazarla. ¿Qué puede perder?

—¿Tal vez a él mismo? —Comenta Jade rodando los ojos.— No entiendes nada, Jake...

—Hasta yo veo por qué no quiere salir con una chica. —Pero John se arrepiente al instante de haber dicho aquello. Al fin y al cabo se siente culpable por lo pasado hace un rato.

—No lo entiendo.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que le preguntaras tú mismo por ello. No le haría gracia que te lo contáramos nosotros. —Jade le sonríe comprensivamente, sin dejar de acariciarle la morena mano.

Se quedan en silencio y los gritos y risas de la azotea se hacen más claros, haciendo eco en las escaleras. Entonces escuchan otro sonido, como si alguien estuviera subiendo a toda velocidad.

Y efectivamente, alguien aparece frente a ellos, jadeando.

—Joder, John. —Suspira Dave aliviado cuando le ve.— Estaba asustado...

—¿Qué... quieres? —El pelinegro frunce un poco el ceño, recordando por qué se había ido de la habitación.

Dave traga saliva y se acerca un poco más con cautela. Tiene el cabello dorado revuelto y sus gafas de sol han desaparecido. Sus ojos rojos están llenos de preocupación y temor, aunque el Strider nunca aceptaría poseer sentimientos como esos.

Al ver que se acerca, el Egbert sube unas cuantas escaleras más, alejándose.

—¿Ya no te quedan más chicas a las que besar? —Pregunta John amargamente. Después mira a Jade y susurra:— No es por ti.

—Sí. Quiero decir, no. —Las cejas oscuras del menor se levantan y cruza los brazos.— Me refiero a que ya no hay nadie abajo.

—Oh, pues tendrías que haberle dicho a Terezi que se quedara. La cosa prometía.

—John... —Dave echa una mirada a Jake y Jade, que presencian la escena en silencio.— ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—¿Para qué? —Pero cuando el Strider vuelve a acercarse a él, no se aparta.— No me voy a tragar las babas de otra gente.

—Deja de decir tonterías. —Le dice antes de cogerle de la muñeca y prácticamente arrastrarlo escaleras abajo.

—¡Suéltame, Strider! —Se oye gritar a John aún cuando ya están muy abajo.

Jade se obliga a sonreír, pero no puede evitar suspirar entrecortadamente. Fija sus ojos verdes en la mano morena del chico con el que prácticamente ha crecido e intenta pensar en otra cosa para evitar sentir el ardor de las lágrimas queriendo salir.

En cambio Jake parpadea con lentitud sin llegar a entender lo que acaba de pasar.

.

Cuando Jane abre la puerta de la habitación de Dirk con sigilo, sabe perfectamente que su rubio amigo va a estar ahí, sentado en algún sitio en silencio, pensando.

Ella ha podido ver cómo el estúpido de Jake le decía en tono alegre que tendría que aceptar salir con Roxy, que así tal vez sería más feliz y que ya era hora de que se echase una novia. Aunque en ese momento el Strider seguía llevando las gafas, su cara había sido un poema. Y es que ¿quién no se ha dado cuenta ya de que él es gay?

Nunca lo había mencionado, pero todos se dieron cuenta... todos menos Jake, claro.

Lo más incómodo de la situación es que Dirk tiene una especie de atracción fatal por ese bobalicón al que llama mejor amigo, igual que la mismísima Jane, la cual intenta hacer los dos se reconcilien en ese mismo momento.

¿Autodestrucción? Puede.

—Dirk... —Saluda la chica mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama, al lado del otro.

—Hey. —Responde él desganado, ya sin sus gafas de sol pero con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

—¿Por qué? —A pesar de que la pregunta casa con lo último que Jane ha dicho, ella sabe que no van por ahí los tiros.

—Tú también lo harías por mí si me enfadara con Jake. O eso espero. —Ríe al final, intentando romper la tensión.

—Sí, pero... —Los ojos anaranjados de Dirk están llenos de emociones encontradas cuando se clavan en su amiga.— Tendrías que aprovechar ahora. Ya sabes.

—No soy ese tipo de persona, Strider. —Reprocha Jane, cruzándose de brazos.— Además sé que él no puede vivir sin ti.

—Él no me necesita tanto. —Contesta sonriendo un poco.— Te tiene a ti.

—¿Y tú puedes vivir sin él? —Dirk abre la boca para contestar, pero la ojiazul se adelanta.— Sinceramente.

Él no responde, sino que vuelve a desviar la mirada, cada vez más y más tenso por cómo está yendo la conversación. Odia hablar de estos temas porque se siente extremadamente torpe y no sabe cómo expresar lo que siente.

—Deberías ir allí y... decirle lo que sientes. —Continúa la chica, reuniendo valor. Le cuesta mucho decir algo así.

—Jane, no, joder.

—Deja de preocuparte por los demás, Dirk. —Le regaña como si fuera su madre.— Yo ya tuve mi oportunidad y lo tiré todo por la borda. Ahora te toca a ti.

—Lo dices como si hubiera posibilidad alguna de tener un futuro o alguna mierda seria con él.

—¿Quién sabe? —Sonríe y su amigo le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa, lo que la anima.

—Probablemente se asquearía y no volvería a querer saber nada de mí. —Sus hombros vuelven a caer.

—¡Lo dudo! Él te adora; eres su mejor amigo. Nunca te dejaría de lado. —Asegura Jane, acercándose un poco más al rubio y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Él vuelve a mirarle y la Crocker sabe que falta poco, que sólo le queda darle un pequeño empujoncito.— Vamos, Dirk, ¿cómo va a poder resistirse a un Strider?

Con energías -_fingidas_- renovadas la morena se levanta de la cama y coge a su amigo de las manos, estirando de él para que se incorpore, acción que cumple de mala gana, rechistando.

Para darle los últimos ánimos que el Strider necesita, la ojiazul le rodea con sus pálidos brazos sin apretar demasiado, formando un suave abrazo que Dirk corresponde con su típica timidez. Jane rueda los ojos al sentir cómo él intenta rehuir el contacto ajeno.

Cuando se separan, el chico de cabellos dorados tiene una expresión de pura decisión y, sin decir nada más, sale de la habitación.

Jane se deja caer de nuevo en el colchón.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Se dice a si misma, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

.

Prácticamente corre desde que sale de su habitación hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento, dispuesto a subir lo más rápido posible a la azotea. Si no se da prisa, toda aquella decisión se esfumará como si de humo se tratara.

Pero cuando abre la puerta se choca con alguien a quien reconoce aún con la poca luz que hay porque lo lleva viendo todos los días desde que él nació.

—Hey bro. —Murmura Dave, pasando de largo a su hermano y llevando tras de si a John cogido de la mano.— No molestes, ¿vale?

—¿Habéis visto a Jake? —Pregunta Dirk sin hacer caso de lo que el otro le ha dicho.

—Está arriba con Jade. —Contesta John al instante, muriéndose de vergüenza después.— Siento lo de antes...

—No importa. —El mayor le quita importancia con un cabeceo.

—¿Lo de antes? —Las cejas del Strider menor se juntan.

—N-no importa. —John repite las palabras de Dirk, esperando que se olvide del tema.

—Como sea. —Acaba bufando Dave, volviendo a tirar de él hacia su habitación.

—Tomad precauciones. —Añade Dirk antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—¡Cállate! —Le grita su hermano menor de fondo.

Mientras el Strider mayor sube las escaleras de dos en dos, piensa en aquel chico vergonzoso llamado John Egbert. Hace tiempo que lo conoce porque desde siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de su hermano, aunque sabe de sobras que hay algo más y que Dave tampoco lo intenta ocultar.

Le resulta irónico, porque cuanto más de cerca mira al moreno más de Jake ve en él a pesar de que no son familia.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecen cuando ve a alguien sentado en mitad de las escaleras, con los codos en las rodillas y el rostro acunado en las manos. Los ojos verdes de aquel chico se clavan en él y le reconocen en una milésima de segundo, haciendo que se levante y baje un par de peldaños hasta ponerse frente a él.

—¡Dirk...! —Pero las palabras no le salen cuando tiene al rubio delante.— Yo... esto...

—Te quiero. —Suelta sin más el mayor, mirándole inexpresivo.

Jake cierra la boca de repente y alza las cejas, contemplándole sin creer lo que acaba de oír. Intenta gesticular y abre la boca de nuevo, pero no sabe qué decir. Nunca le habían dicho algo así tan directamente y tampoco esperaba que la primera persona en hacerlo fuera ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Ante el largo e incómodo silencio, Dirk baja la mirada y empieza a recolocarse los guantes de piel negros sin dedos que suele llevar. A pesar de la sorpresa, el English contempla fascinado cómo el rubio parece nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Q-qué se supone que tengo que decir? —Murmura el moreno pasado un minuto, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Nada realmente. Sólo quería decírtelo después de tres años.

—¿¡Tres años!? —Grita Jake dando un paso hacia delante.— Tanto tiempo y me lo dices ahora y-y oh dios...

—Tranquilo, no esperaba que me correspondieras ni nada así. No hay problema.

—¿Que no hay problema? ¿Cómo no va a haber problema? —El tono exasperado del ojiverde llama la atención del rubio.— ¡Eres una persona importante para mí, sintiéndote mal durante tres años! ¿Y preguntas dónde está el _maldito_ problema?

—No... me he sentido mal. —Contesta perplejo Dirk, viendo el fastidio escrito en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. —Murmura Jake rodando los ojos y gesticulando.— Por eso no querías salir con Roxy. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Para soltarme toda esta mierda antes? —El rubio se cruza de brazos, a la defensiva.

—¡No! —Le grita el English, sobresaltándole de nuevo.— ¡Porque entonces igual podría haber funcionado!

Tras gritar como nunca antes lo ha hecho en la vida, Jake baja la cabeza y se va de allí rápidamente, chocando su hombro contra Dirk al pasar.

Después de unos segundos, el Strider se gira y echa un vistazo hacia abajo, por donde se ha ido el otro. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que empieza a bajar peldaños hasta que se encuentra a si mismo entrando en su habitación, ya vacía, y se deja caer en la cama.

No sabe cómo sentirse respecto a todo, pero hay algo que no deja de retumbarle en la cabeza con la voz de Jake.

"_¡Porque entonces igual podría haber funcionado!_"

.

El silencio es realmente incómodo. Tal vez sería pasable si Karkat dejase de maldecir a su lado. Sin embargo, Jade está agradecida de que el chico le acompañe hasta su casa ya que Jake se ha quedado allí cuando todos los demás ya hacían un pensamiento de volver a sus respectivas casas.

—Oye... —Comienza por tercera vez Jade.

—Cállate. —Le gruñe el mayor, pero ella ya ha llegado a su límite.

—¡Si vas a estar así todo el camino prefiero volver sola! —Frena en seco y el Vantas se gira a mirarla con cara de fastidio.— Entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello, ¡pero por lo menos no me hables de esa forma!

—Vale. —Accede al final.— ¿Quieres hablar? ¡Pues hablemos, maldita sea!

—¿Por qué estás más irritable de lo normal?

—Siempre al puto grano, Harley. —Bufa él.

—Déjame adivinar. —La ojiverde sonríe, pilla.

—Prueba. —Se encoge de hombros, confiado en que no va a acertar.

—Te molesta que ese compañero de piso tuyo se haya ido a dormir a casa de Tavros.

—¿Q-qué ...cojones? —Esta vez es Karkat el que deja de andar repentinamente, asombrado porque ha acertado de pleno.— ¿Cómo...?

—Oh, así que es eso... —Jade le mira por encima de las gafas.— ¿No te gusta dormir solo?

—Dormir solo no es un problema. —Escupe bajando la cabeza y retomando el camino.— Lo que pasa es que... joder, yo que sé. Me cabrea y punto.

—Vaya, creía que tú no podías sentir ese tipo de cosas. —Bromea ella.

—¿A qué mierda te refieres? ¿Crees que no tengo corazón o qué?

—No es eso. —Se encoge de hombros, sonriendo y parándose frente la puerta de su casa.— Pero me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho.

—No te he dicho nada.

—Como sea. —Rueda los ojos mientras se inclina hacia delante y se pone de puntillas, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.— Nos vemos, Karkat. ¡Y no te preocupes demasiado por ese tío raro!

Karkat gruñe una despedida viendo como Jade entra en la casa y desaparece tras la puerta. Después sigue su camino hasta la casa que comparte con el estúpido payaso, la cual estará desoladamente vacía cuando llegue.

No es la soledad lo que le molesta, como le ha dicho a la Harley, ni tampoco sabe exactamente qué es. ¿Tal vez que Gamzee vaya a pasar la noche con Tavros? Eso no tendría sentido, porque no es la primera vez que pasa algo así.

Sin embargo, al pensar en el Makara en la cama con aquel estúpido chico del _septum_, abrazados, dándose calor el uno al otro... le molesta _tanto_ que apenas si puede aguantar el deseo de gritar.

No sabe si aquello está bien, mal o si es sólo repugnante, pero lo que sí sabe es que está ahí y, a pesar de que ha intentado evitarlo, no ha podido. Le ha explotado de pleno en las narices y no sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

Siente _cosas_ por el drogadicto con el que comparte piso. Lo llama cosas porque en realidad no sabe qué cojones es. Está totalmente desconcertado, pero aquello se le hace familiar porque parece una de sus comedias románticas, sólo que sin comedia ni romanticismo... bien, tal vez no sea tan parecido a sus películas en las que todo acaba bien.

A pesar de todo, cuando llega a casa -_solitaria, vacía, gris_- tira la chaqueta en cualquier parte y se hace con su móvil. Se acurruca en el sofá y frunce el ceño porque sabe que aquello es patético, pero que aun así lo va a hacer porque no puede aguantarlo.

La línea da señal cuando Karkat se pone el teléfono en la oreja y, pasados unos segundos, alguien atiende a la llamada.

—¿_Honk_? —Pregunta alguien al otro lado, con la respiración obviamente agitada.

—Ey, idiota. —Saluda el chico de ojos bermejos con la voz más rota de lo que esperaba.

—Karbro, ¿va todo bien? —Y aunque parezca imposible, el tono de Gamzee es serio y hasta preocupado.— ¿Ha pasado algo o...?

—Ven.

—¿Cómo?

—Que vengas, _joder_. —Al otro lado de la línea no se oye nada durante unos segundos.

—Vale, hijo de puta. —Contesta finalmente el mayor.— En diez minutos me tienes ahí como si fuera un jodido milagro, lo juro.

—Como sea. —Gruñe colgándole.

Tavros levanta la cabeza y observa con sus grandes ojos castaños el rostro grave del mayor, que deja el móvil a un lado y después le sonríe un poco. El menor, sin entender lo que pasa, se pasa el reverso de la mano por los labios, limpiándose la saliva y quitándose de entre las piernas de Gamzee.

Sin decir una palabra, el chico de ojos morados se levanta del borde de la cama y se abrocha los pantalones ante la atenta mirada del Nitram, que sigue arrodillado en el suelo.

—Uh... ¿Gamzee? —Logra articular Tavros, incorporándose un poco preocupado.

—Lo siento, Tavbro. —Se disculpa el más alto, poniéndose la sudadera y subiéndose la capucha.— Mi putísimo bro me necesita.

—Pero... —El menor intenta dar un paso, pero le da un pinchazo en el tobillo izquierdo y se deja caer en la cama. Logra disimular aquello ante el otro.— ¿Te vas?

—Mañana te digo algo, te lo juro. —Sin ni siquiera darle un beso, sólo revolviéndole el pelo castaño antes, prácticamente corre hacia la salida de la habitación.— ¡Nos vemos, hijo de puta!

—Adiós. —Murmura Tavros cuando ya se ha ido, frotándose los ojos.— Adiós...

* * *

**MALDITO CAPÍTULO CÓMO ME HA COSTADO FFFFFFFF.**

Vale. _Pero aquí está_. Es largo y creo que horrible(?) porque de verdad no me llega a gustar aunque ni siquiera recuerdo qué he escrito. Suele pasar. (?)

No me matéis si hay algún error estúpido, estoy enferma y se me permite equivocarme. (?

**Hasta el próximo~~!**

**PD: **una personita adorable llamada **Mag** está pasando a dibujo este fanfic tan derp (?) y y y creo que deberíais ficharlo porque de momento promete~~! Aquí tenéis el link ´v`)/

**dearyoudou. deviantart. com** (_sin espacios~~!_)


End file.
